SkyShorts Season 6: The Real World
by KittyJen1337
Summary: When a new threat rises and the worlds of fiction and reality are in danger, Sky and his friends must venture into our world to stop Keemstar. When drama and greed are combined, will Team Crafted be sucked into trying to be important again or will they stop a drama-causing reporter from destroying the game of Minecraft?
1. A Threat on the Horizon

Minecraft has always been seen as a game of creativity.

In real life, we could never punch a tree and get a block of it or go out in the wilderness and tame a wolf with only a few bones. In the game, you can get lost in the world of it and explore all of the opportunities that the game has to offer. However, what many people don't know is that a whole new world exists right in the game. Whenever someone logs out of their game, their MC character has a whole life of their own when their creator isn't present.

People have inspired others to play the game based on their popularity, which is known and celebrated by their thousands to millions of fans. They are known as Youtubers, or Minecraft Youtubers, who express their personalities or personas through the game's rich and vast world and the many mods that they can implement to make the game even more realistic. They can bring along friends, close friends, or even siblings to the world of Youtube and inspire many others who watch them to do what they can do.

Outside of the world is the MC universe, where the MC characters created roam about when they aren't being used at the moment. The real world and the MC world are separated from each other by reality, but it can easily be destroyed if one wishes to ruin both of the worlds.

Luckily, there is one group of MC characters who will always stand together in the event that a certain individual wants to bring harm to their world, but they may have to take on the difficulties and challenges that lie ahead of them…in the real world.

* * *

 **\\-SkyShorts Season 6: The Real World-/**

 **Chapter 1: A Threat on the Horizon**

* * *

 _Buffalo, NY_

"What is up, DramaAlert Nation? I'm your host, Killer Keemstar! Let's get righhhhtttt into the news!", Keemstar exclaimed towards the camera, several pieces of merchandise and food items placed around him.

Keemstar is a fellow Youtuber and a man in his 30s. Keemstar is a…"unique"…man, to say the least. He has dark brown hair, which is covered by a black cap with a white swirly logo stitched to the front of it. Over the cap, he has a pair of headphones as he talks into a microphone hanging beside where his mouth is. He has a short beard, running around his upper and bottom lip and chin. His attire consist of a dark jacket over a white shirt, the lower half of him is blocked away by his desk where he is currently talking about several topics he recently found out about. Keemstar's main job on YouTube is to report to everyone breaking news, both mainly about the world and in the community of gaming.

However, his method of discussing the news is...debatable and questionable. Frankly, not everyone agrees with Keemstar's obsession with telling everyone about the drama going on between other famous YouTubers. Many argue that every Youtuber's life has been destroyed, thanks to the reporter himself. Others defend Keemstar, arguing that what he is doing is for the entertainment of his fans. What others call entertainment, others can call cruel and immoral. Both sides can fight all they want, but the true intentions in Keemstar's mind may never be able to believed or even revealed.

Whatever wrong is going on the in the real world or the worlds of Call of Duty, Minecraft, EA, and any other gaming community, Keemstar will be there to report what's going on. However, they way Keemstar has acted has gotten him banned from any gaming events or declined from getting any sponsorships. And as he talks away into the microphone about a story from the Minecraft community, the reputation of the game is slowly breaking apart, more damaged than it was in the past.

After a few minutes, Keemstar finishes off his story with his ending sentences and shuts off the recording equipment. He leans back against his chair and stretches his arms out, letting out a short groan afterwards.

" _Man, I swear these perverts keep popping up, no matter where I look in the community_ ", Keemstar thought to himself in exasperation, unable to believe that in the past few months, he has catch and revealed 5 either possible or confirmed pedophiles in the Minecraft community. The whole stories and arguments behind the suspected YouTubers have begun to worn Keemstar out. He wanted to move on to more stories that he had planned later on in the week, from another Youtuber known as Sam Pepper, who will delete his channel in exchange for 1.5 million dollars, to an argument erupting between two people on the famous social media, Twitter.

Keemstar had his patience. The quicker he got through the accusation stories, the quicker he can get to the stories he really wants to do. After a few moments, Keemstar gets up and and makes his way out of the room where he does the gaming or world news. As he steps out of the room, he gazes across the living room and smiles warmly when he sees his six year old daughter, Mia, sitting upon a couch while playing with a doll.

As a very young individual, Mia is a cheerful and happy little girl. With flowing blond hair going past her shoulders and her attire consisting of a pink, decorative shirt and bottoms, she is the perfect example of a healthy, happy child. When Mia sees her father enter the room, she gives him a bright smile before placing the doll on the couch before she hops off and make sure way over to him. Unable to resist her innocent and cute charm, Keemstar kneels down to her level and brings his arms out, engulfing her in a loving hug.

"Hey sweetie", said Keemstar in a gentle, fatherly tone. "What have you been doing since Daddy was busy?"

Mia moves slightly away from her father's embrace and says to him in a young voice "I've been playing with my dolls. I got them all in my room together today!"

"Wow! That's great, honey!", Keemstar exclaimed happily before bringing his daughter back into a hug again. But as the embrace continues, his daughter is completely unaware of the look of sadness and the huge frown on Keemstar's face.

The reporter suppresses a sigh as he remembered back on a certain day that took place not too long ago. He saw one YouTuber from a famous gaming team insulting his own daughter, saying that she will grow up to be a prostitute and do nothing but perform disgraceful acts for the guilty pleasure of men. He had never been more furious at anyone before until that day. Worst of the situation…he found out that the gaming team that the YouTuber was on forced the YouTuber to give out an apology about what he said.

Keemstar preferred if the gaming team had just kicked him off and explain that they do not support what he had said about his own child. Mia was his flesh and blood, and he would do anything to make sure that her safety is maintained. He gets threatened every day because of what he does, but when the threats begin to be aimed at his daughter, that is where he crosses the line. To see his daughter in any type of danger…is the only thing that scares him and sometimes gives him nightmares.

There are days in his life where Keemstar doesn't want to do the news, but due to a guilt stitched in his mind about keeping his growing fanbase updated with what is going on, he forces himself to go through the news, no matter how serious or repetitive some of the stories get. But in the meantime…he wanted to show his daughter how much he cares about her.

"Hey Mia", Keemstar said. "Will you always love Daddy…even if he messes up badly?"

"Yes, Daddy", replied Mia, resting her head on his shoulder. Keemstar is relieved by the answer and puts aside the thoughts of dangers towards his daughter for now. He doesn't have anything to worry about…other than the growing danger that is slowly happening within the Minecraft world at that moment.

* * *

 _In the Minecraft universe…_

 _In the streets of New Block City, 11:47 P.M_

Outside of a bar in the somewhat empty streets of New Block City, a confrontation between two Minecrafters is currently underway. A couple had just gotten into a huge argument, which ended with them getting kicked out of the bar for causing a scene. The woman had accused her boyfriend of cheating on her when rumors about him started spreading like a wildfire throughout her workplace. The man, however, completely denied this and continues to voice his innocence. However, she wasn't buying any of what he is saying.

"Mike, enough with your bullshit! I saw all of the chirps today on Chirpper! Every single chirp at me is directly talking about you seeing another girl behind my back!", the woman yelled at the man, pushing him away from her when he tried to get closer to her.

"Lacey, don't you understand? We've been together for a whole year now, and now you're just gonna start believing something some stranger probably lied about just to get attention?!", Mike questioned in exasperation, trying to control his emotions as all of them are on overdrive and threatening to spill out.

Lacey just sighs out in frustration as she fixes her blond-streaked hair. "Mike…until all of this drama stops and I know exactly who is telling the truth…we're done".

" **WHAT?!** ", Mike yelled out in exclamation. "But Lacey-"

"I said…we're done", Lacey finished off before swiftly turning her back on the man she once respected and loved. She releases a shaky sigh before she begins to walk away from him, leaving Mike alone in the dimly-lit sidewalks of New Block City. Mike tries to call her out, outstretching a hand in desperation to get her attention again, but gives up immediately when he sees her beginning to run away before turning a street corner.

Mike tries to hold back his tears of anguish, but is unable to. He crumbles to the concrete, gripping his hands into fists as his tears begin to cascade from his eyes and drip onto the surface of the sidewalk. Mike knew he is innocent…and he is.

As he continues to release his sorrow, a faint red smoke begins to emit from his body. The red smoky cloud drifts skyward into the air before being pushed towards the roof of the bar. Standing just near the edge of the established is a shadow-covered figure. The figure stands completely still as the red cloud begins to get absorbed into it, causing a bright red glow to shine for a moment before dimming down. Once the red smoke is cleared up, the figure slowly backs away from the edge and turn before before making its way towards a ladder leading to the roof.

The figure climbs down the ladder and into an alleyway. Once it reaches the ground, the figure lets out a evil chuckle before it turns around, the nearby light from a street lamp reveals the figure to none other than…Keemstar. However, this Keemstar is different than his IRL counterpart. This Keemstar in particular is a manifestation of what people truly think of IRL Keemstar.

He looks completely different than his other self. He is dressed in a dark turtleneck, which is covered by a black tank-top with red outlines and several designs of white stars, a pair of cameras, and a large red "K" covering up a part of the tank-top. He has the same hair design, long, wavy, dark-brown hair and a beard covering his mouth and chin. A pair of sinister, blood-red eyes are accompanied with a wide smirk stitched to his face. He has dark slacks with a pair of red and gray boots on, and a pair of dark wings with blood-red tips are present on his back.

Keemstar lets out a relaxed sigh before saying to himself "Nothing like spreading a little bit of drama and rumors here and there to spice up a confrontation. The pure drama essence is like a drug…ugh, but it's not enough. I need more, and the usual rumor startup is starting to lose its touch".

"What about us, man?", a voice cried out from the shadows of the alley. Keemstar cringes from the voice and turns around, a pair of men step out of the darkness casted by the nearby buildings.

The first man has spiky hair raising to his right, dark-brown hair, a black shirt with the initial 'M' stitched with a pink mustache above it, dark-blue jeans, gray shoes, and a small brown colored box with a innocent look in his light-blue eyes, possessing a pair of stick-like arms with small hands clinging to the man's shoulder.

The second man has shaggy, dull-gold hair hanging around his bright blue eyes, a gray shirt with a logo of a sky-blue fist, dark jeans, black shoes, and a small golden figure of a man dressed in Arabian-like clothing and wielding a small sword, sitting across the man's shoulder.

Keem sighs with dread in his voice. He mutters to himself "Not these two…not today". He forces himself to glance at the men and asks one of them "Markiplier…you and Pewdie here know damn well that I get rewards around here. You two are just my interns, providing me with locations where I can spread the drama".

The small box on Mark's shoulder glares at the man and exclaims in a child-like voice "They never asked to be your interns! They only helped you because you threatened to ruin their lives unless they did everything you said!"

"Oh, shut it, Tiny Box Dumbass!", Keemstar snarled at the small sentient box, who cowers behind Markiplier's shoulder in fear. Mark is enraged by this immediately.

"Hey! You can't speak to Tim like that!", Mark defended his small buddy, but Keemstar found the friendship between a man and a small box childish and downright unnatural. He just scoffs in disgust.

"Whatever, Marki-puker", Keemstar insulted, making the Minecrafter grit his teeth in anger. Keemstar turns his attention to Pewdiepie, who had been watching the argument take place right in front of him.

"Find any locations worth spreading drama, Felix?", Keemstar questioned with impatience in his tone. The Minecrafter seems hesitant for a moment, then eventually reveals the truth to the drama causer.

"Listen, bro…I really think you need to stop this before you really hurt someone with your lies", Felix said.

"Yeah, what he said", the golden man on Felix's shoulder agreed, a thick French accent painted in his voice.

"Did anyone asked for your opinion, Stephen?", Keemstar starkly questioned.

"It's Stephano and I say whatever I want, you ugly Minecraftian!", remarked Stephano, drawing his sword towards the winged man. Keemstar chuckles in amusement, the small threats directed towards him were insignificant and pathetic.

"Whatever...I could care less what you two do. Just keep your inanimate pets to yourself", Keem remarked, flicking his thumb and finger against Tiny Box Tim's face, making from fall off of Mark's shoulder. Mark scrambles to retrieve his small box friend while Keem turns away from the two and slowly walks near the opening of the alley before he stops.

" _This world…there's so much drama out there and I want to find it…but with this pathetic form of mine, I can't ever accomplish such a feat. Not unless…a dramatic story really happens_ ", Keem thought to himself, his wings twitch slightly from the thought of not having any drama energy to absorb and become more stronger than before. But then, he suddenly gets an idea in his head. He chuckles mischievously as he darts his line of sight towards the dark night sky above him.

"And I think I know just the gods to mess with", Keemstar said to himself, his eyes glinting bright red for a split second.

"You do?", Markiplier questioned, much to the irritation of the drama maker.

Keemstar sighs heavily, rubbing the area between his noise in frustration.

"Yes! Look, I have a new plan in mind. You two are gonna be a part of this…this will be the ultimate plan to cause so much drama…it'll be enough to give me all my powers back to seek vengeance against the two backstabbers who left me for dead…", Keemstar hisses with glee, looking back at the night sky again.

"…Notch and Herobrine", he finished, letting out a dark, maniacal chuckle afterwards.

"Then can I go home? I need to go feed Chica and she gets lonely when she's left alone", Mark said worryingly. Keem lets out a frustrated sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.


	2. Together at Last

**Chapter 2: Together At Last**

* * *

 _The Grand Plains, Sky's New Kingdom_

 _11:45 A.M_

* * *

A year had passed since Sky and Dawn first saw their daughter again after her tragic sacrifice to protect the Earth. However, not all was lost after her sacrifice. Not only did Sky and Dawn have the chance to see their daughter and her new husband again, but watch her accept her new role as Princess of the Aether, as well as Inker as the Prince of the Aether. With the Aether under a new rule, it gave the gods closure that the departed souls were under the care of two loving individuals. While Sky and Dawn wouldn't be able to see their daughter everyday, they knew that she would do a great job as a princess.

And on an early afternoon, several miles away from the kingdom, a beach settled on the west side of where the kingdom stood. In the horizon, a large ship is sailing towards its destination, the Sky Army logo printed on the bow of the boat. Every year, nearly thousands of Minecrafters apply themselves to join the army and show off their skills that could benefit the army. Those lucky enough to survive training of their skills are accepted and sailed across the large ocean to the main kingdom where the army lived.

On the boat, crowds of Minecrafters chat with each other in excitement over the trip to the kingdom where the famed god, Adam Skyler Fisher, lived. Minecrafters ranged from young teens to hybrids of animals or the mobs that venture through the land, day or night. As they await their destination, near the front of the boat, Alix and Sierra grip the metal barriers of the ship, taking in the fresh salty air of the sea.

Alix takes in a deep breath. "Now this…this is how we're meant to live", he comments, brushing back his hair.

"Yeah…I still can't believe it's been over two years since the Taint took over the world. I honestly thought we were never going to get out of it alive", pointed out Sierra.

Alix replies "Well, it's in the past now. All that matters is getting these new recruits to the kingdom and settle them down in their homes". Sierra nods with agreement. However, she quickly realizes something and begins to look around frantically for a reason.

"Speaking of recruits..where's Aver? I could have sworn I saw you with him", Sierra asked, last remembering seeing the half-devil hybrid with the fighter.

"Oh, well, my arm was getting kinda sore from all the sailing, so I let him take control of the ship", answered Alix. Sierra raises an eyebrow in concern, knowing how Aver was when it came to taking over responsibilities.

She questions "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course. All he has to do is steer the ship left and right. It's the simplest task…an Enderman could do it. Besides, what's the worst he can possibly do to?", Alix asked.

* * *

Within the cockpit of the ship, Avernus is busy playing away at a video game console installed on the far wall of the ship, expertly moving his fingers to the controls as he plays a first-person shooter game. Via looks down at him with concern, noticing the steering wheel left unattended, freely spinning slightly to the right.

Via says "Uh, Aver? Shouldn't you be steering the ship right now?"

Aver, without looking away from his game, responds with "Huh? Uh, yeah, yeah, I'll get to it. I just gotta…finish this battle…on Overmatch! Yes! Killing spree! Gotta make it to…the leaderboard!"

Via sighs in annoyance, taking a look through the window. Her wings stiffen up when she sees a cruise ship approaching from the far right, the ship was sailing dangerously to its right as well. In a panic, the hawk hybrid leaps onto the steering wheel and spins it all the way to the left. The sudden shift in movement causes the entire ship to turn left, throwing some of the recruits onboard off their feet. Alix and Sierra let out frightened yelps, but luckily, they take a firm hold on the bars.

Inside the cockpit, when the ship is steered back on course, Aver is pushed against the TV from the swift movement, his face pressed against the screen as he continues to play, blissfully unaware of the danger the ship was nearly put through. Via sighs in relief when she sees the cruise ship sailing away with no scratches. Via looks over her shoulder, glaring at the devil man.

"Aver, are you crazy?! You nearly caused the boat to crash into another!", exclaimed Via.

Aver absentminded stutters "S-Sure…Reaper…he's the best. So cool…"

Via lets out a sigh of frustration before taking the wheel, determined to get the boat onto dry land before any more close calls take place. Outside of the boat, Alix and Sierra loosen their grips on the bars when the ship's settles. Sierra lets out a sigh of relief before giving a look at Alix.

Alix sees this and answers "What? Hey, at least we're still alive. That's what matters…", the fighter sighs when he sees that Sierra's expression wasn't changing. "Fine. I'll take over the steering. We're nearly there, anyway, so might as well get us there in one piece". The duo begin to make their way to the cockpit.

Back in the compartment, Aver had just finished the match in the game and decides to take a break. Turning off the console, he places the controller down and walks over to the steering wheel, which is currently being controlled by Via.

When Via sees Aver walking up to her, she says "Oh, are you actually gonna control the ship?"

"Nah. I'm just seeing if there's a way to make it go faster. The Internet speed on this boat is terrible", said Aver, looking over the control panel. When he sees a large green button that looks promising, he presses it with no hesitation.

"Aver! That was the…", Via exclaims before trailing off when she hears a series of clicks and bangs go off behind her. "…turbo booster. It hasn't been properly tested".

"Wait…if it hasn't been tested yet, why did they install it on a boat?", Aver questioned. Before Via could reply, the two are sent flying backwards when the boat suddenly guns forward. The violent speed boost provided by the boosters, sending everyone on the boat falling to the floor. Near the front of the ship, Sierra and Alix grip the iron bars tightly, the boat speeds across the ocean and towards its destination, but at a rapidly increasing speed that just might put everyone in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on shore near the kingdom, preparations are underway for Jason's birthday. On a lively beach, several TC members set up tables and chairs while friends converse amongst each other about the birthday bash.

Near a wooden boardwalk that enters the beach, Bashur carefully steps down as he is leading Bodil and Simon down the steps, a huge birthday cake in the ship of a spaceship is being carried by them. "Be careful, guys", Bash warns. "I spent nearly 3 hours making that cake".

While letting out a grunt, Bodil asks in exasperation "Ugh…Bash, did you really need to make the cake as big as a person?"

"Well, duh, it's Jason's birthday. The guy has been in space, so of course he'll be expecting big things at his birthday party", replied the watermelon.

"I can think a few things that he would like big", Bodil said to himself with a smirk, giggling quietly afterwards from the innuendo. Simon is a bit confused as to why the Bulgarian is laughing, but Bash got the dirty joke he made.

"I get it. We're almost there, so just keep it steady", Bash said as he takes the last step and plants his feet into the sand. But before Bodil and Simon and haul the cake off of the boardwalk, a sudden rumble of the ground causes them to freeze in place and look around in panic.

"Earthquake?!", Simon exclaimed.

"Uh…I don't think it's a earthquake", Bodil shakily said, looking towards the ocean. When Simon and Bash look over, their jaws drop when they see a giant ship barreling towards them, showing no signs of stopping as it nears closer and closer to the beach.

On the beach, TC members notice the ship's fast approach and run away, hurrying to get off of the sand as quickly as possible. Thankfully, the ship slows down quickly as soon as it hits the beach, kicking it up into clouds. The very tip of the boat reaches the boardwalk, exactly where Bash and the Bulgarians are currently at. Bashur stares at the giant ship as it slowly comes to a stop, the wet surface nearly touches the bars of the boardwalk.

Bash loses consciousness, falling backwards into the sand while Bodil and Simon look over.

"Bash? Are you alright?", Bodil asked in concern.

"Yeah..", Bash said, sounding out of breath as he stares into the air. "I'm-I'm okay…although I think I may have had an accident in my poop deck".

* * *

On the ship, Alix and Sierra loosen their grips on the iron bars, sighing out with relief that the boat stopped before it plowed through the land. As Alix looks at the bars and sees that he left indents from how hard he gripped them, he hears footsteps behind himself and looks over his shoulder.

Via and Aver appear from the cockpit, looking just as shaken up as he and Sierra are. Alix exclaims "What the heck just happened?!"

"Aver pressed a button that made the ship go into turbo boost", Via said, glaring at the devil hybrid, who just chuckles in nervousness. Alix gives the recruit a death glare.

When Aver sees that he's been stared at, he defends himself by saying "Hey, I just wanted to get home quicker and resumes playing my games. Besides, nobody got hurt during the ride. Well…except this one person, but I think it was because they got seasick…kinda explains the mess near one of the bars".

"You nearly put all of our lives in danger…FOR A VIDEO GAME?!", Alix exclaimed, unable to believe that the hybrid would deliberately put peoples' lives in danger for his personal needs.

"The boat stopped! At least we're not halfway across the land", Aver replied back in his defense.

"The boat only stopped because I flew up and managed to hit the emergency brake button before we could crash into the beach", Via answered. Alix sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead.

"I knew it…I knew it was a bad idea to give you control of the ship", he said to himself.

"Well, if there's really anyone at fault here, it would probably be you", Aver said. "I mean, you've known me for a while now, and even I know I'm not that responsible. You only gave me control of the ship so you could go hang out with Sierra".

Alix looks up suddenly in realization. Now he is being stared at. He stutters out for a moment, then sighs deeply.

"Fine, you got me. Via, remind me next time to not give any vehicle of any size under Aver's guidance", Alix said to the winged doctor.

"I'll keep that in mind", replied Via.

* * *

 **Important A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to know, do you guys still want this?**

 **I barely get any reviews nowadays, and they're kinda what I need to keep this series going. I get it that some of you are busy with life and such, but I need a bit of encouragement now and then. But even if I don't get much reviews, I'll still keep this story going because I know some of you still enjoy reading it.**


End file.
